inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Magic
Magic, properly known as gramarye, was a discipline controlled by the Ancient Language. Users of gramarye had an innate power that allowed them to use their energy, directed by words, to manipulate the forces of nature. Casting a spell with magic cost as much energy as would be lost to do the task by mundane means; therefore, magicians often used outside sources of power to perform major acts of magic, either drawing energy from all living things around them, or from a special tool. The Dragon Riders used the gems in their swords as stores of energy; their dragons also gave them strength when necessary. Nature Each act of magic was linked to a word in the Ancient Language (cf. brisingr for "fire"), although Brom mentioned that a true master of gramarye could use the word for "water" and create something that appeared to be entirely unrelated, such as a gemstone, though the relation would be clear in his mind. A magic user's abilities were limited by his knowledge of the Ancient Language; the smaller his vocabulary, the fewer feats of magic he was be able to perform. As one's skill in using magic became stronger, he or she became able to command magic by merely thinking the words, rather than saying them. As explained by Oromis, sound itself had no control over magic. Most magic users, however, continued to speak words aloud, ensuring that stray thoughts did not disrupt the spells they cast. A person's ability to use magic was often characterized by a specific color. For Dragon Riders, this color was very often the color of their dragon. Eragon's color was blue, matching Saphira; Murtagh's color was red, matching Thorn. Riders usually directed their magic using their hand with their gedwëy ignasia. Since magic depended upon the caster's life energy, a spell beyond the caster's capability would either kill them, whilst a spell close to the limit would render them unconscious. Also, when the magical energy was released, it couldn't be undone. Thus, if a caster was to formulate a spell so that there could be only two options (success or death) and a stronger adversary could prevent the spell from succeeding, the caster would invariably die. This could be circumvented by formulating spells as processes which could be cancelled at will. History of Magic Discovery Magic existed since the beginning of time. It was hard to control, however, for it was then only controlled by thought, and not bound to a language. A magician nearly destroyed the world when he used a spell improperly. To ensure that such an event never happened again, the Grey Folk bound their language, the Ancient Language, to gramarye. This made the use of magic much easier. The cost of this spell was so great, though, that the entire people vanished. Dragon Rider era The Dragon Riders found that they had a special ability to control magic, due to their binding relationship with their dragons. As a result the Riders would become a symbol of magic during their time of power. To teach new Riders how to use gramarye, they would have them do impossible tasks, like filling a jar with stone by using only their feet. This would get the young Riders to such an emotion point that they would use magic almost accidentally. During the prime of the Riders, many secrets were learned about magic which had been previously unknown. Some Dragon Riders would devote their entire lives to learning about the strange arts of magic. The Rider that was the most powerful with magic was a human named Galbatorix. He became a master of his art and rivaled his mentors. Tragically, he betrayed the Riders and, partly in thanks to his powers, destroyed them. Rule of the Empire Galbatorix's new Empire was ruled with an iron fist. From this, the risk of rebellion was always high. The king feared that if too many of his subjects had magical powers they could overthrow him. With the exception of proven loyalists, Galbatorix outlawed the use of magic. People found with magical abilities were either killed or forced to join the Imperial Army. This law created a void of magical learning during the rule of the Empire. Galbatorix himself learned many secrets during this time, but he did not share them, except with trusted servants like Durza and Murtagh. Magical powers There were a variety of different magical powers. *'Scrying' was the art of seeing far-away objects. This art required focus of the mind. It was only possible to scry an object that one had already seen before. *'Element transformation' was the art of changing one element into another. Attempting too drastic an element change could result in the death of the person trying to transform the object. *'Physical transformation' was the art of altering one's physical appearance. This art was often practiced by the elves. *'Teleportation' was the art of mentally transferring an object from one location to another. *'Mental communication' allowed magic users and those that were trained in this to communicate using thoughts. There is a limit to distance. *'Mind reading' allowed a magic user to read minds. *'Mental shielding' was the art of shielding one's mind from a mental attack by another magic user. See also: List of spells Users The broad term for anyone who used magic was "magician". Magicians included healers, those who used magic to heal wounds and illnesses, and spellweavers, who created spells using the Ancient Language. In the proper sense of the word, the term "magician" did not include either spirit users, such as sorcerers, sorceresses, and Shades, or potion users, such as witches and wizards. All Dragon Riders were able to use magic; this ability was born when they bonded with their dragons. The elves also had great magical abilities, including the instinctive knowledge of their true names. Certain other, lesser magicians - such as the Twins and the Du Vrangr Gata, were also able to use gramarye. See also: List of magic users Other forms of Magic There were other ways to perform the arts of magic. These included: Sorcery Sorcery was simply the art of summoning and controlling spirits, bidding them to do your will. The details of this skill was not known. However, it involved calling upon spirits to perform tasks. If the spirits were too strong for a magic user to control, or if they were evil spirits, they may posess the user's body, turning them into a Shade. Potions Use of a potion, a combination of various herbs and other organic products; potions were often used by witches and lesser magicians. The art could also help users foretell the future and create love potions. Dark magic Dark magic were spells considered dangerous. These spells were often very powerful, but had horrible side effects. Galbatorix was a master of dark magic. Wild Magic Wild magic was magic that occurred naturally in Alagaësia. It was described as being mysterious yet extremely powerful. Spells that were wrought with one's thoughts were still bound by the nature of the Ancient Language and its tie to magic. Wild magic held no such boundaries. Of all the races in Alagaësia who understood "Wild Magic", dragons and quite possibly Grey Folk and spirits were the only ones able to tap into its possibilities. Their power as spellcasters was unmatched. The Floating Crystal of Eoam, the materialisation of Moratensis and Mani's Caves were among the manifestation of wild magic. Singing Singing was used by the elves as part of the Planting spell. It is assumed that different tones and notes made while singing would cause different aspects of growth and aging in the plant. Also, Rhunön would sing enchantments into the various Rider's swords that she's made. See also *Magic Skills *Ancient Language *List of spells *Dragon Riders *Magic users *Scrying *Mental power *List of magic users de:Magie es:Magia pl:Magia ru:Магия Magic Magic